You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: COMPLETE! Rose is gone! The Doctor is depressed. He finds a box of stuff for him from Rose in her room and he finds some things that bring back old memories for him! R&R. Possible Spoilers ... songfic!


**_This is my first one shot but my second Doctor Who fic! Song fic! Hope you like._**

**_Disclaimer! - Don't own a thing ..._ **

* * *

**You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings**

The war was over for the people of Torchwood and, of course, the world. The Doctor headed back to the TARDIS, Jackie Tyler following at his heels. Her daughter, Rose, had just declared her love for the Doctor then died in his arms. Jackie had looked on painfully as her daughter had kissed the Doctor before dying. They were both silent as they entered the TARDIS. The Doctor closed the door behind them and went to sit by the control panel. Jackie stood looking at the Doctor. She wanted to blame him but really, deep down inside, she knew that none of this was his fault. The Doctor looked up at Jackie, who looked away quickly.

"Jackie, I can take you home," he said but Jackie shook her head.

"No … you won't be alright on your own. I know I'm not the best person right now but I just wanna keep you company. We can mourn her together," Jackie said. The Doctor nodded and looked down at the control panel. He flicked a switch. The TARDIS gave a jolt and was now floating in the middle of the time vortex, waiting for the Doctor to select a location.

"Jackie …you can sleep in my bedroom. I want to have some time in Rose's room on my own with the memories," he told her. Jackie nodded her understanding. The Doctor led her to his bedroom and showed her around, as if she was going to be staying for longer than necessary. The Doctor tried his best to crack a smile at Jackie, but it just wasn't working. He went back to the control panel. He sat down and put his head into his hands.

"It's all my fault … my fault," he whispered to himself.

**x x x x x x**

Later in the TARDIS, the Doctor was outside Rose's room. He wanted to go in and he didn't at the same time. He suddenly gave in and he went in and sat on the bed. Something about this room now felt uneasy. He looked around. Pictures of himself and Rose were plastered on the walls. Christmas, Easter, New Year, basically all the pictures that had been taken back at the Powell Estate by either Jackie or Mickey. He smiled when he saw a picture of them kissing under the mistletoe. He remembered how angry Mickey looked at the fact the Doctor was kissing _his _girlfriend. He looked around the room. He found a box of stuff lying on the floor. He was confused when he saw that the box was labelled 'Doctor.' He picked it up and took it back to the control panel with him. He sat down and began to look through its contents. He found a little black book that was lying on the very top. He opened it and on the inside cover, it said in big bold letters "Rose loves the Doctor." He smiled. Then he opened it to a random page. He took out his glasses and put them on. He got comfortable before he began to read.

… _Today the Doctor and I were at mums for her birthday. The Doctor wasn't keen on going but I knew I had to. I made him come with me. We had a party and everything. Mum didn't like the idea of turning '39' but she eventually accepted it. _

_But all the time we were there … I couldn't stop looking at the Doctor. He was looking good today. But, mind you, he looks good everyday. That hair that always stands on end, his beautiful eyes … everything about him is perfect. I love him so much but there is no way I could tell him, not over my dead body. He has the right to know but I'm afraid that he won't love me in return. I don't love Mickey anymore. I love the Doctor and I will, always and forever …_

The Doctor was trying his best not to sob. He closed the book and continued to look through the box. He found a CD with a note with his name on it. He picked up the note. It read:

_Dear Doctor,_

_I kept record of all the songs that we have danced to when we have been together. I'm sure you'll like that … I made it for you. All my love,_

_Rose x_

The Doctor pressed a button on the TARDIS control panel and a CD drive came out. He placed the CD in and he pressed play. Some songs were funny, such as 'Hit Me with Your Rhythm Stick' … the Doctor remembered that, just before they had met Queen Victoria, they were meant to be going to an Ian Dury and the Blockheads concert. He kept on flicking until he came across a song that he and Rose had danced to while having a nice quiet night in the TARDIS, just the two of them. It was Michael Ball's version of "the Wind Beneath my Wings" and he could have cried just hearing it.

In the Doctor's bedroom, Jackie heard the music being turned on. She suddenly heard Rose's favourite song. She got up and left the bedroom. She walked silently down the corridor when she suddenly saw the Doctor sitting at the control panel, with a box of things, no doubt which had been from Rose.

"_**Must have been cold there in my shadow,**_

_**To never have sunlight on your face,**_

_**You've been content to let me shine,**_

_**You always walked a step behind"**_

The Doctor closed his eyes as he remembered them dancing around the TARDIS control room, him singing softly in her ear as her head lay against his chest, listening to the sound of his hearts beating faster and faster with every move they made.

"**_So I was the one with all the glory,_**

_**While you were the one with all the strength,**_

_**A beautiful face without a name for so long,**_

**_A beautiful smile to hide the pain!"_**

The Doctor remembered the time, during his ninth incarnation, that Rose had been a sort of nobody when he first took her hand and told her to run. She had become a stronger woman through all of their adventures. And he would always remember her beauty in his mind.

"_**Did you ever know that you're my hero?**_

_**And everything that I'd like to be,**_

_**I can fly higher than an eagle,**_

_**For you are the wind beneath my wings!"**_

_**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,**_

_**But I've got it all here in my heart …"**_

The Doctor knew he would always hold a spot for Rose deep in his hearts. Jackie watched as the Doctor looked like he was going to burst into tears, but he gulped and held them back a while longer.

"… **_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know,_**

_**I would be nothing without you!**_

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero?**_

_**And everything that I'd like to be,**_

_**I can fly higher than an eagle,**_

_**For you are the wind beneath my wings!"**_

The Doctor felt his eyes sting with tears as they started to pour down his cheeks. Jackie noticed this and felt her own tears start to run. She wanted to comfort him but she waited a minute.

"_**Did you ever know that you're my hero?**_

_**You're everything, everything that I'd like to be,**_

_**Oh I can fly higher than an eagle,**_

_**For you are the wind beneath my wings**_

_**You are the wind beneath my wings!**_

_**You, you, you,**_

_**Oh thank God for you,**_

_**The wind beneath my wings!"**_

The Doctor pressed stop because now he was completely drowning himself in his tears. What was he thinking? Time Lord's didn't cry. But at the moment he couldn't help it. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Jackie as she came towards him.

"She's gone Jackie … she's gone," he said. Jackie sobbed harder than she already was.

"I know sweetheart, I know," she said and sat beside him. He suddenly sobbed hard and collapsed into Jackie's embrace. She ran her hand through his hair while whispering "shhh" in his ear.

"It's alright sweetheart … it's alright … don't cry," she said, sounding like a mother comforting her four year old child after they'd hurt themselves.

"I can't help it Jackie," he said. "I promised you I'd look after Rose and I broke that promise." She felt more tears run down her own face as she heard the Doctor blame himself for what had happened to Rose.

"It's not your fault. She died trying to help you save the world from the war. She didn't die for nothing, darlin'" she said. The Doctor looked up at her with swollen, red eyes.

"No matter what Jackie … _you've_ still got me if you need me," he said to her. She felt very emotional at that moment knowing that the man she would slap at every moment possible would still want to be there for her after her daughter passed away.

"Thank you Doctor," she said, before pulling him into another hug. Then they just sat there going through the rest of the box of Rose's things. The Doctor now swore to protect Jackie Tyler from anything, and that's exactly what he would do, he would do it for Rose.

* * *

**_There ... done ... finis ... what did you think ... please review! love you all xxx_**


End file.
